


You'll Never Catch Me

by LeviShojo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Artist!Levi, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Harassment, Homosexuality, Insecure!Levi, M/M, Minor Violence, Romance, ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviShojo/pseuds/LeviShojo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger, a sophomore in college decides to tear a stable relationship apart between two seniors... accidentally. He later develops a specific interest in the raven-haired boy who caught him in the act, who is an artist no one thought would make it big. Eren was always told to chase after his dreams, and well, the artist finds himself in a sticky situation after finding out he is a big part of Eren's life, and... a dream of his. Will chaos ensue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Never Catch Me

"You're dead, Jaeger! You son of a bitch!"   
I snorted, typical. I leapt around a street corner out of their sight, trying to catch my breath. I popped my head out from behind the wall and yelled jokingly,  
"Try and catch me!"   
I was also taunting them with several rude gestures. Well, that did the job, it sent them into overdrive and were soon gaining on me. I grinned and starting sprinting again. I wasn't even breaking a sweat! I'm so glad I took track in high school... oh and, why are they chasing me you ask? Well, ever since I got out of French class and saw a girl pushed to the ground, my immediate response was to help her with the books she had dropped. She thanked me quietly, and planted a sweet kiss on my cheek. I can't believe I blushed. I'm gay as shit, quite literally. I've always been interested in boys. Apparently, word got around the school quickly and people said I had 'cheated', I didn't even know she had a boyfriend. It was just meant to be a kind, simple gesture! But oh, of course she had to be in a relationship with one of the college's scariest and most mysterious people. How did she even have the guts to talk to him, nevermind be in a relationship with him? Thinking about it really astounds me, actually.. but who spreads bullshit like that, man? I was slowing down at an unbelievable pace while thinking about that girl Petra's boyfriend. God, now wasn't that just a piece of work. He looks like he descended down from the gods themselves, he really is that good looking. It's just that look that puts you off him, he looks like if you even glance at him, he will floor you. No questions asked. So generally, everyone stays as far as they can away from him. It's like he's got this hateful aura around him... but anyways, no later was I out of breath and they were on my ass nearly. I ventured down an abandoned street and came across a dodgy-looking alleyway.  
  
_Well shit._   
This place looks a little dangerous, I wouldn't be surprised if someone was lurking in the shadows ready to pounce on me and offer me drugs. I shook my head and decided that it's probably better than being beat up by buff-looking seniors. I tore down the alleyway and avoided obvious spots where people could appear from, when I was suddenly yanked by the collar and dragged into a dilapidated building.  _Knew I should've gone another way. I'm dead!_   
Suddenly, the man from the shadows let go of me and shoved me inside a damp room, and locked the door behind us.   
"What the hell, man?!" I choked, it was all I could get out without wheezing from the sudden assault. I was bent over, hands clutched to my neck and rubbing it gingerly. Before I could get a good look at this collar choking fiend, he pushed me against a wall and glared at me with those... vicious grey eyes... wait, hold up! Who in the hell is this guy and why is he already toying with my emotions? It's just those eyes... almost like a wolf's, they glistened in the dim light of the room.   
  
"Oi, you still with me? So, you're the one I've heard about in school? My boys obviously led you here..." he said in an almost demanding tone.  
I panicked. _Do I know him? I can't recognise him, he has a fucking mask on..._  
  
"You haven't heard shit! Who the fuck  _are_ you?" I croaked.  
He chuckled darkly.  _Goddamn._  
"I'm the one you've been dreading to see lately," he whispered, pinning my arms above my head and I flinched as he came closer. "I'm Levi.."  
  
Well, I'm fucked.  
My eyes widened in confusion as he abruptly let go of my hands and simultaneously ripped off his black mask that covered only his nose and mouth. He did a cute half-smile and left the room from the door I was dragged into.   
He stopped, turned back to me and said,  
"Eren Jaeger, am I correct? I hope to be seeing you around, although I get the feeling I'm gonna be seeing you a lot,"  
  
And then, he winked.  
_He fucking winked!_  
  
I dusted my hands off my tan trousers and stood in the room and took in my surroundings, where the hell am I? Why this place? I was in a daze, and didn't notice Levi reappearing once again in the doorway.  
"Oi," he barked, startling me and bringing me back to reality. "So you coming or what?" he said, lighting a cigarette.  
  
  
_What the fuck does this guy want with me?_

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!  
> Just wanted to let anybody know that I am 100% open to feedback and/or suggestions to help improve and build the story a little more. I have not written in a good long while, as the last time I wrote a fanfic about Eren and Levi was about a year ago, so I'm a little rusty! Very sorry about that... but anyways, let me know what you think can be done to help :)


End file.
